


Senior Baron

by Uchi_No_Kage



Category: The Servant (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchi_No_Kage/pseuds/Uchi_No_Kage
Summary: Sana'y magustuhan mo! ^_^





	Senior Baron

**Author's Note:**

> Sana'y magustuhan mo! ^_^

"Handa na ba ang lahat" pagtatanong sa akin ni senyor Baron. Ako ang napili nyang sumama sa kanyang paglalakbay papuntang silangan.

Si senyor baron ay isang tanyag na doktor sa aming lugar. nakapag tapos sya nang kursong medisina sa bansang spanya, sa tulong nang kanyang mga magulang na sina Don Alejandro at Doña Krizelda. 

At ako, isa lamang akong tagasilbi. Ang aming angkan ay isang tapat na tagapag lingkod nang kanilang pamilya. Nagpasalin saling siglo at ngayon kami naman ang naninilbihan sa kanila. Binigay ako bilang isang regalo ni Don Alejandro sa kanyang anak nang ito ay mag tapos at umuwi nang bansa.

"Opo senyor, nandito na po ang inyong mga kasuotan na kakailangin ninyo sa isang linggong paglalakbay" Nakayuko kong pagsagot. Dahil isa itong utos sa aming mga taga paglingod, ang huwag tumingin sa aming senyor hanggat walang pahintulot. At si senyor Baron ay may maikling pasensya, madali syang mairita at maalibadbaran sa mga tao.

Sumakay kami sa kalesang nakahanda sa labas nang tarangkahan. Tulog ang senyor sa kanyang upuan. Hindi ko mapigilan ang mainggit sa kanya. Pinanganak syang mayaman, Nakapag aral sa Ibang bansa, at higit sa lahat malaya.

Ano kaya ang aking buhay kung hindi ako isang alipin? Siguro isa na akong propesyo al ngayon at naglilingkod sa Bayan.

"Alipin, Gusto ko nang maiinom" Nahimasmasan ako sa malalim na pagiisip. Nagising sa isang panaginip na kailanman hindi mangyayare.

"Ito po senyor" Pag aabot ko nang baunang tubig. Ngunit sa hindi sinasadya ay nahawakan ko ang kanyang kamay. 

"Salamat" saad nya. Naiwan akong nakatingin sa kanyang likudan nang biglang syang tumalikod. Napaka lambot nang kamay nang senyor

Inabot na kami sa aming paglalakbay kaya naman naisipan nang senyor na tumigil kami sa isang bahay panuluyan at magpalipas nang gabi. Ngunit may isang problema..

"Pasensya na mga ginoo, ngunit isang kwarto na lamang ang maalok ko sa inyo" pag saad nang ginang na may ari nang bahay panuluyan.

"Ayos lamang po na matulog ako sa labas, senyor" pag b-bolontaryo ko. Alam ko na ayaw ni senyor maistorbo sa kanyang pagpapahinga kaya bilang taga sunod ako na ang magpapa..

"Isabay mo na lang pa pagpasok ang mga bagahe, gusto ko na magpahinga" yun lang at umalis na ang senyor. Hindi ko mapigilan ang mangiti. Alam ko na sa likod nang masungit na pagtrato nya ay meron syang busilak na puso.

Nang madala ko na ang mga bagahe sa loob nang kwarto, naabutan ko ang senyor na naliligo sa loob nang palikuran.

Nakapalapag sa mesa ang kanyang susuotin. Mahahalata na isa syang balidosong lalaki dahil sa uri nang kanyang pananamit. At kung ikukumpara ang edad nang senyor sa kanyang taas ay hindi ito angkop, masyado syang maliit para sa kanyang edad.

"Paki abot sa akin ang mga damit ko" ang utos niya sa likod ko. kaya naman kailangan ko pang humarap para mabigay ang mga damit, ngunit mali ata ako nang desisyon.

Nakapatis lamang ang senyor nang tuwalya sa kanyang bewang, naiwang nakabuyangyang ang pang taas na bahagi nang kanyang katawan.

Hindi ko mapigilan ang mapalunok. Maputi at makinis na balat, sinyales na anak mayaman. pero ang kanyang balat ay hindi maihahalintulad sa mga dilag na nakaka daungang palad ko, walang katulad.

"ang mga damit ko alipin" 

"i-ito po senyor" pag abot ko nang nakayuko, para narin matago ko ang namumula kong mukha isa itong kahihiyan bakit ako umaakto nang ganto sa harap nang senyor.

"maliligo na ho ako" pagmamadali kong pagpasok sa palikuran. 

Sa aking pagbuhos nang malamig na tubig, ay iba ang nararamdaman ko. Imbis na malamigan ay lalo akong nagiinit. ang masama pa ay hindi maalis sa aking isipan ang katawan nang senyor, Ang maputi at makinis nitong balat, ang katawan nitong may kaliitan at at..

Hindi ko inaasahan na sa kakaisip ko sa senyor ay may mabubuhay sa aking kaloob looban, isang tawag na dapat hindi ko pakinggan, isang bagay ang patuloy na tumatayo.

"Ahhh" daing ko nang subukan ko itong hawakan. Hindi ito tama, dapat hindi ko to nararamdaman. 

Patuloy na pagbubuhos nang tubig, umaasang mawawala ang alab nang katawan na mula sa ikabuturan. Ngunit walang epekto. kaya namab kailangan ko itong gawin. Para maibsan ang tawag nang Laman.

Taas-baba, Taas-baba ang galaw nang kamay ko sa parteng yun. Iniisip ang balat nang senyor, umaasang mahahawakan nang isang hamak na tagasilbing tulad ko.

Napapapikit sa sarap. Pabilis nang pabilis hanggang sa may naramdaman akong mainit, isang maliit, at nakakapasong kamay sa katawan ko.

"Kailangan mo ata nang tulong" Saad nya habang nakahawak sa aking kargada. Napakagat ako sa aking labi.

Hindi ko alam kung dala lamang nang sarap na nararamdaman ko O likha nang malikot na imahinasyon.

"Ahhh" daing ko nang nagtaas baba na ito sa sandata kong naglalawa. Napakasarap hindi ko na napipigilan ang aking halinghing.

habang nagtataas baba ang isang kamay naman ay pinaglalaruan ang mga utong ko nang salitan.

"S-senyor" pag tawag ko sa pangalan nya sa gitna nang kasarapan.

"Nagugustuhan mo ba?" tanong nya, sasagot na sana ako nang simulan nyang dilaan ang isa kong utong.

"O-opo" imbis na tumigil ay mas diniinan nya pa ito, nilaro, pinaikot ikot ang dila palibot dito. Hindi ko alam na meron pala syang tinatagong talento sa ganto.

"Hindi kita madinig, maaring lakasan mo pa Lucas" 

"Pakiusap wag po kayong titigil" 

"Kung yan ang gusto mo" pabulong nyang turan sakin.

ang pagdila ay nasundan ng mainit na tagpo. naramdaman ko ang mainit na lumukob sa kalooban ko.

Ang init na binibigay ng kanyang bibig ay hindi ko nakayanan. Sa bawat ulos, akoy napapaliyad. 

pabilis ng pabilis ang ritmo ng kanyang pagkanta, at tila akong dinadala sa ika pitong glorya.

"S-senyor" ang hinihingal kong pagtawag. 

Napakapit, napapikit. Mainit na katas ay unti unting lumalabas.

Napadilat ako sa sarap ng pakiramdam, para akong bagong silang na kaluluwa. Isang espirito na lumaya, lumaya at nagliwaliw.

Kasabay na nigwaliw ang paglalaro ng apoy. 

"Matamis" ang turan ng senyor habang sinasalok ang tumulo sa kanyang bibig.

Nagiwan sya ng ngiti sa mga labi. Tila ako'y nabighani. Hindi ko namalayan na unti unti nya nang pinapasok ang aking kargada sa masikip nyang kweba.


End file.
